criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Goblin's Revenge
The Goblin's Revenge is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifteenth case of the game. It is the fifteenth case of Rosenoque and also the second case in Howling Valley. Plot In the aftermath of discoveries about Howling Valley's origins, the team were informed of a murder near Westchester Lake. The victim, well-liked student Liam Thomas, was found impaled upon tree branches near one of the lake's campsites. They soon added goth Evelyn Cunningham, goblin Ronald Friar and athlete Aaron Kang to the list of suspects after finding clues on the campsite and by the lake. Stephanie Green soon told them that she and her fellow students, including the victim, had visited a nearby cave, causing her and Liliana Ortiz to also be added to the suspects. Shortly after, Leigh Tempest and the player were spooked by sounds coming from the cave. They finally collected the evidence and arrested Stephanie for the murder. Stephanie explained that she was blackmailed into staying quiet about a gang that Liam was involved in with, that the bribe money was actually for her to stay quiet. She stayed quiet till her mother had vanished one day and she suspected Liam of it. She demanded that he give answers about her mother while the duo were out for a camping trip with their classmates. However Stephanie had pushed him in a fit of rage and he was impaled upon the branches. Stephanie was given five years in jail with mandatory counselling by a lenient Judge Brighton. The team decided to investigate further when student David Pierce told them that Stephanie had kept something quiet about her mother's disappearance. They found her texts with her mother on the night of her disappearance as well texts about it to Aaron. Aaron said that Stephanie was convinced that her mother was kidnapped at the lake, proceeding them to find a blazer with a tuft of fur from an unknown creature. They then proceeded to tell Stephanie about it. After helping Evelyn retrieve a necklace from the haunted cave, Nolan Marshall suggested to them that they should check out Howling Valley High to find out more about the disappearances. Summary Victim *'Liam Thomas' (found impaled on tree branches in the forest) Murder Weapon *'Tree Branches' Killer *'Stephanie Green' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts. *The suspect reads the Westchester Weekly. *The suspect knows physics. Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts. *The suspect reads the Westchester Weekly. *The suspect knows physics. Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts. *The suspect reads the Westchester Weekly. *The suspect knows physics. Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts. *The suspect reads the Westchester Weekly. *The suspect knows physics. Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Profile *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts. *The suspect reads the Westchester Weekly. *The suspect knows physics. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats sprinkle donuts. *The killer reads the Westchester Weekly. *The killer knows physics. *The killer has blood type O+. *The killer wears a lapel pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Westchester Campsite. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Branches; Victim Identified: Liam Thomas; New Suspect: Evelyn Cunningham) *Ask Evelyn Cunningham about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Westchester Lake) *Investigate Westchester Lake. (Clues: Branded Ring, Torn Fabric) *Examine Branded Ring. (Result: Insignia Identified; New Suspect: Ronald Friar) *Ask Ronald Friar if he heard about the murder. *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Football Jersey) *Examine Football Logo. (Result: Howling Valley Wolves; New Suspect: Aaron Kang) *Ask Aaron Kang about his friend's murder. *Examine Broken Branches. (Result: Shredded Paper) *Analyze Shredded Paper. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the Westchester Weekly) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sprinkle donuts) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Stephanie Green about what she knows about the victim's last whereabouts. (Attribute: Stephanie reads the Westchester Weekly) *Investigate Haunted Cave. (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Locket) *Examine Girl's Photo. (Result: Girl Identified; New Suspect: Liliana Ortiz) *Talk to Liliana Ortiz about her classmate's murder. (Attribute: Liliana eats sprinkle donuts) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Math Equation) *Analyze Math Equation. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows physics; New Crime Scene: Lake Shores) *Investigate Lake Shores. (Clues: Torn Photo, Rusty Safe) *Examine Rusty Safe. (Result: Jewelry) *Analyze Jewelry. (12:00:00) *Ask Ronald Friar about the missing jewelry. (Attribute: Ronald eats sprinkle donuts, reads the Westchester Weekly and knows physics) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Defaced Poster) *Interrogate Aaron Kang about the defaced poster. (Attribute: Aaron eats sprinkle donuts, reads the Westchester Weekly and knows physics) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cave Surroundings. (Clues: Sorcery Book, Torn Papers, Envelope of Money) *Examine Sorcery Book. (Result: Book Unlocked) *Examine Faded Cover. (Result: Victim's Message) *Talk to Evelyn Cunningham about the nagging message from the victim. (Attribute: Evelyn eats sprinkle donuts, reads the Westchester Weekly and knows physics) *Examine Torn Papers. (Result: Liliana's Test) *Ask Liliana Ortiz how her test ended up in the wild. (Attribute: Liliana reads the Westchester Weekly and knows physics) *Examine Envelope of Money. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Stephanie Green about the bribe money she sent to the victim. (Attribute: Stephanie eats sprinkle donuts and knows physics) *Investigate Campsite Tents. (Result: Snapped Branch, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Snapped Branch. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type O+) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Bloody Needle) *Analyze Bloody Needle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to In the Face of Danger (2/7). (No stars) In the Face of Danger (2/7) *See what David Pierce has to say about Stephanie's mother. (Available at start) *Investigate Westchester Campsite. (Clue: David's Backpack) *Examine David's Backpack. (Result: Stephanie's Phone) *Examine Stephanie's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Stephanie's Texts. (09:00:00) *Ask Aaron Kang about what Stephanie told him about her mother's texts. (Reward: Wolves Jersey) *Investigate Westchester Lake. (Clue: Dirty Blazer) *Examine Dirty Blazer. (Result: Tuft of Fur) *Analyze Tuft of Fur. (03:00:00) *Inform Stephanie Green of the team's findings. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Haunted Cave. (Clue: Snapped Necklace; Available at start) *Examine Snapped Necklace. (Result Gothic Necklace Restored) *Return the strange necklace to Evelyn Cunningham. (Result: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Nolan Marshall about what he knows about the disappearances. (Available after all tasks are complete) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Howling Valley